The present invention relates generally to one or more methods, compositions of matter, and or apparatuses useful in suppressing dust release from and in preventing the caking of particulate materials.
Particulate materials tend to contain fines or to be friable and form fines, and these fines can be a dust releasing nuisance. Also, these materials tend to harden and form large, agglomerated masses due to a number of factors including exposure to moisture in humid environments, particularly during long periods of storage. These hardened masses are generally referred to as cakes. Some cake formations become very rigid and resistant to separation, making the particulate material very difficult to transport and to break apart when it needs to be applied and used.
In addition, economization and automation of processes for handling, transporting, and applying particulate materials requires that it be in a form so that it can flow freely. In emptying storage containers containing tons of particulate materials, for example, there is increased operational expense and potential danger on account of the tendency of the particulate materials to cake. The particulate material cakes must be disintegrated by costly and cumbersome mechanical auxiliary apparatus in order to be emptied or loaded. Additionally, during commercial use of the particulate materials, any step of dosing or mixing agglomerated or caked particulate materials together with other substances can be difficult due to the extent of the caking.
As a result there is ongoing need and clear utility in a novel improved method and/or composition and/or apparatus for reducing caking and dust release from particulate materials. The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “Prior Art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR §1.56(a) exists.